


《月光魔术师》

by sennhang



Series: 写作历程 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Agent!Aoko, Alternate Universe - Writers, Aoko might accidentally become a matchmaker, Aoko sells it, Beginning arc, Comedy, Gen, Kaito is a writing prodigy, Kaito is not Kaitou KID, Kaito secretly fanboys over Elementary Conan, Kaito writes it, Kaitou KID is the main character of his book, Writer!Kaito, really it sells itself, we'll see, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 事实上作品本身就很畅销, 作家AU, 作家快斗, 剧情展开 - Freeform, 快斗写作, 快斗并不是怪盗基德, 快斗是个写作奇才, 快斗私下是《小侦探柯南》的书粉, 怪盗基德是他小说的主人公, 敬请期待, 经纪人青子, 轻松向, 青子可能不小心牵了红线, 青子推销
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: “——然后，基德骑上了一匹马……青子，你听到了吗？”快斗问道，视线从他的剧情板上抬起，而他的经纪人坐在他的沙发上，脸埋进掌心之中。“我不明白。”她喃喃道，“太离谱了。这个剧情也太离谱了！为什么？为什么？为什么榜首的悬疑小说也在表里！？”
Series: 写作历程 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816858
Kudos: 2





	《月光魔术师》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonlight Magician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002076) by [Phantoms_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo). 



> 作注：  
> 弃权声明：我并不拥有《魔术快斗》及其角色，只拥有故事中的情节。

“——然后，基德 **骑上** 了一匹马……青子，你听到了吗？”快斗问道，视线从他的剧情板上抬起，而他的经纪人坐在他的沙发上，脸埋进掌心之中。

“我不明白。”她喃喃道，“太离谱了。这个剧情也太 **离谱** 了！为什么？ **为什么？为什么榜首的悬疑小说也在表里！？** ”

青子已经不是第一次扪心自问：为什么自己成了一个价值数百万美元的系列的经纪人。不，也不对。她很清楚。她很清楚自己是怎么成为编辑的。黑羽快斗，她的青梅竹马邀请的她。

她想知道的是什么 **让** 自己最终答应。

她和快斗是许多年的挚友，这要一路追溯到他们第一次在钟楼下见面，快斗送给她一朵她平生仅见最漂亮的花（一朵蓝玫瑰）并对她介绍自己。如果那时她知道，接了花会让自己做一份最烦人 **最头疼** 的工作的话……！

她大概还是依然会接受。因为她想象不到没有快斗的日子。

快斗是个 **天才** 。他有着高达400的智商，虽然她很确定这个数字是他编出来的，但鉴于他拥有图像记忆，青子能理解快斗大概是这星球上最聪明的人之一。考虑到他庞大的阅读量、他尝试过的各种特长、还有他能打造出来的无数 **人生经历** ——青子不知道还有谁能在他们这个年纪达到和他一样成就。甚至就连他父亲那个年纪的人都做不到这么多事。

这就是他的书好看的原因。

他是个写作奇才。

在他们的学生时代，在他还没有写书之前，青子坚信快斗会像他已逝的父亲那样成为一位魔术师。青子坚信 **快斗** 会成为魔术师。魔术戏法和手上技艺是他每个课间都会练习的东西。他会在教室里举办小型表演，甚至还有一个关于如何成名并让魔术界都知晓他的二十步计划书。

然后在他们高二时有了一个写作课题。

“我希望你们自由挑选出两种通常不会结合在一起的题材，然后揉和它们写成短故事。最低字数是两千字，”他们文学老师这样陈述他们的作业要求。“你们有一周的时间。”而快斗选择了欢快多彩的魔法幻想世界和推理犯罪的冷酷现实世界。

那个故事足足有五万字。是系列的第一本书。

而快斗三天就写完了。

可以说，他精彩完成了那项作业。当青子有机会拜读的时候，她简直欲罢不能。那是她父亲熟知的世界，充斥着推理、证据以及公正的法律，但是却从一个并非穷凶极恶的小偷视角描写的，而这个主角试图阻止杀害他父亲的组织。

这个故事非常生动，栩栩如生。人物对话也行云流水一般，就像是活生生的人在向她诉说。令人 **沉迷不已** 。但最能打动她的？却是她读完后快斗说的话。

“我敢打赌你说不出来这个主角的名字，”他一脸坏笑道。

而青子……的确说不出来。

她回到故事又看了三遍，但是……里面没有名字。主角的名字从未被提及。关于他的所有情节要么是以第一人称描述，要么就是上帝视角中被其他人以不同名姓称呼，毕竟这个小偷只有外号，于是青子 **完全不知道主角的名字** ！

这位幻影怪盗的确是个幽灵。

当她最终放弃时，快斗哈哈大笑。但尽管如此，她也催促他去出版这本小说。她 **确信** 整个世界都会 **爱上** 他笔下的故事， **特别是** 如果有续作的话。她绝对会欣喜若狂！

快斗并没有。

如果是其他人，他绝对会漠然以对，甚至会非常无礼。他这样告诉她：如果她这么喜欢这个故事，那么她可以成为他的经纪人，帮他搞定出版。说实话，他看起来是一副漠不关心的样子。

但她了解他。她清楚那是他的扑克脸出场了。她清楚他满意于她的反应。他将“为人们带来快乐”设为自己的人生目标，不管是魔术也好，写作也罢，途径并不重要。

但魔术是他熟悉的领域。写作却不是。

于是青子努力学习。为了成为经纪人，她在网上查找了入门指南，报了几门不正规的课。为了建立人脉，她在一些知名出版社做实习，因为无人脉无经纪。她收集名片，也递了一些自己的出去。就这样，她干着最累的活，拿到最烂的稿子，帮所有人买咖啡，然后慢慢往上爬。

最终，在她大学第一年，她说服了一位编辑阅读快斗的作品。不到一晚那位编辑就读完了整本书，毫不犹豫地给了合同。

青子和快斗吃了蛋糕和冰淇淋作为庆祝。

但快斗并没有转到写作专业。

“那样对我又有什么好处？”他对惊呆的青子问道：“学语法和拼写又有什么用？不要，我宁愿去学我角色的装备的 **制作方法** ，以及精准运用物理学和宇宙法则，而不是用‘魔法’解释一切。”

于是他就这么做了。

四年之后，他拿到了科学与工程学士学位，创作并出版了四部 **《月光魔术师》** 系列的小说，第五部也即将上市。青子自己则进军商业，有过几份实习的她转身成为企业家。等他们一同毕业的时候，他们已经成了新世纪流派炙手可热的经纪人/作家搭档了。

也就让她变成现在这个样子。

“这并不 **离谱** ，”检查自己剧情板的快斗噘嘴道。“如果把带有诅咒的宝石、爱因斯坦关于光速旅行以及时间膨胀的理论算进去的话，理论上来讲的是可行的。”

“快斗，你不能因为厌倦了现代设定，就把你的主角 **送回到亚瑟王时代** ！”青子挫败地举起双手：“再说了，如果你真这么想，为什么不直接让 **红姬给他下咒** ？”

“但是大家会期待的！”快斗噘嘴道。“再说了！我还没有考虑过任何历史题材！或者是科幻题材！”

“那样还能算科幻吗？”青子揉着两边太阳穴问道。

“哼嗯……”快斗的头转过九十度看向他的板子。“有道理。如果我想要写科幻，那就得有外星人。”

青子发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

“啊！”快斗看到日历的一瞬间叫了出来：“青子！你没提醒我！”

“提醒什么？”她问道，语气疲惫。

“今天是最新一本《小侦探柯南》的发行日！”快斗说着，急忙跑到他的衣柜，抓走离他最近的外套。“自从读到上一本结尾柯南发现那首儿歌是联系组织首领的方式，被吊了胃口后，我就在等着这一天了！”

说实话，青子甚至都不知道 **今天** 是哪天了。

“我要赶紧去书店了！”快斗跑出前门时喊道：“手稿在桌上！”

然后他就离开了。

好吧，只要能让他不往书里加该死的 **外星人** ，青子就很满意了。就在她转身拿起快斗最新的手稿时，一个念头浮现在她心头。

《小侦探柯南》……算是科幻小说对吗？用某种毒药缩小身体，还有高科技装备帮他打击犯罪？

也许青子可以和负责的经纪人聊一聊，看看能不能做个联动之类的……

她相信快斗会喜欢这个主意。


End file.
